Etched Reflection
by fluentzelink
Summary: "'She always has been.' Link breathed, just as indulgent. Zelda skimmed up, her alluring indigo eyes exposed in curiosity. 'As Hylia…and Zelda. Zel, don't you see? Just like this butterfly, both sides are symmetrical. You're one of the same.' He assured. 'J-Just like us.'" (Post Skyward Sword Zelink One-Shot! Please Read and Review! Enjoy :) )


**A/N Sorry for the late update on The Reason...It's coming, I've just been pretty busy, but I'll catch up, don't worry! **

**...Omigosh it's winter already?! I guess that calls for a cute one-shot! ****This is another Skyward Sword Zelink story, themed for this beautiful season, so enjoy :)** I hope you like it and have a wonderful holiday season! :D

* * *

The silence enhanced the frozen spectacle. Stars ignited each crystalized brink of water on top Lake Floria. Miniscule icicles draped exquisitely underneath each inch of the lofty mountains, which had been dispensing nothing but mist. The young goddess embraced herself beneath the fleecy depth of her burgundy cloak. Striding forward, she scanned the ice where snowflakes embossed, watching them grasp desperately to the center of the creek. She grinned faintly at the sight of fish being awash gleefully beneath the frost. Above the sight, she perceived her reflection; dull and faded. Gradually, she sank to the ground, unfulfilled with the image. Although simply beautiful on the outside, nothing of the sort reflected her complex inner emotions. Desirably, she reached to the delicate glass with a slim finger, grazing the surface of it lightly.

"If only _that_ was just me." The girl spoke under the puff of a snow-white smoke. "Just Zelda." The sound was pleasant, curling but one side of her rosy lips.

A similar half-hearted grin plastered his face as he reached for her shoulder, feeling her pain. The touch immediately startled her as she jerked back, her arms waving drastically as she was slipping into the direction of the ice. His cobalt eyes bolted open as he swiftly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back into a steady position.

"Link!" She barked, still startled over the last few moment's events. His eyebrows narrowed upwards in plain stained guilt. She sighed casually, releasing another haze into the atmosphere. "Sorry…I just panicked a bit….What are you doing out here?" He shrugged his shoulders in response, hiding the fact he came to check on her. She rolled her eyes with a grin and stepped in. "We should probably go. It looks like it's gonna snow any second now…" She glimpsed up, inspecting as drab clouds blanketed the navy sky, partially veiling the iridescent silver moon.

He beamed, barely shaking his head as he lowered his eyebrows. "You want to stay for the snow?" She assumed.

He smiled, tugging her wrist, which he held onto. Innocently, he took a subtle step onto the ice, which had been firm enough to press his weight onto. Her footsteps followed him as he dragged her under the balcony of Lake Floria, protected and snug under the claustrophobic space. The maiden flushed at their cramped position, yet smirked gingerly. His touch tickled her frostbitten skin as he ran his slender fingers up her wrist, intertwining his fingers in hers. She leaned her forehead on his, having to tip toe to reach his height. His eyes clenched in hasty reaction to the sudden movement, while she lightly sealed hers as well. Her deep breathing fondled his reddened cheeks until it tempted him to glance at his companion. The sight brought him a gasp of awe, dumbfounded by her usual exquisiteness. Her icy eyelashes speckled with frost, glistening in a light that didn't perform. Her lips parched, yet were deep scarlet. Her pale skin was smeared with a streak of crimson, polishing over the tips of her cheeks. After moments passed, feeling his stare, she flickered her eyes to match his before he glanced away, bashful of his behaviour. She tittered, swiveling his gaze back to hers. They remained silent, valuing each other's company while swaying their hand back and forth.

His eyes swiftly focused above her slim shoulder, observing a slight sapphire tingeing the silver scenery. She noticed as her eyes followed his, catching the quick glimpse of a miniature silhouette. It was thin and soaring nippily, resting onto her shoulder. He grinned heavily at the brilliant beauty the two before him possessed. She extended to its front, prudently approaching its lean figure with her finger. The touch tingled her senses as it crawled onto her skin. She conducted it to her sight, collecting the striking glance of the amethyst tainted azure wings. Its pattern was fine and graceful, depicting a curve along the elusive casing.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" The goddess grinned, speaking softly to not startle the frail creature. Link nodded, focusing away from the butterfly for a moment.

"She always has been." Link breathed, just as indulgent. Zelda skimmed up, her alluring indigo eyes exposed in curiosity. "As Hylia…and Zelda. Zel, don't you see? Just like this butterfly, both sides are symmetrical. You're one of the same." He assured. "J-Just like us."

She beamed sheepishly. "Y-You heard me?" He nodded with a shrug to tell her not to be shy about it. This expanded her rosiness, as she prudently sank the butterfly, baring her features to him again. "Thank you, Link." She scarcely uttered, her words slipping in vapour. Her eyes quivered closed as she bowed in, either the winter or actions slinking a blush to his pale cheeks. Her lips pressed onto his, sending a spurt of warmth throughout them. The sounds of temperate beats echoed past their eardrums, both suspected it to be their heartbeats. After a few seconds, they parted, switching glances from eye to eye. Before a moment, he sidled a firm hand up onto her back, pulling her to his chest as he brought her into another kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed with revelation as she rested a free hand on his chest, not noticing the starkness of her finger. This kiss carried more passion and desire, neither ready to let go. In a matter of moments, a throbbing in the background whipped the air, gradually pulsating through the air. They released and followed each other's gaze to the astonishment that laid before them.

Snowflakes pranced along the numerous butterflies, a pure blizzard of bliss. The tantalizing shards flimsily glided along the bitter air to the ice on the floor, securely implanting their various designs into the stationary exterior of the stream. The contrast of navy on top of the metallic lackluster environment brought life to the void that she only recently felt. The sight entranced the lovely Zelda, yet Link briefly transformed his own amazement wonder from one sight to another. She pivoted in reaction to the feeling he sent her, and pecked his cheek ever so lightly.

"I love you so much, Link." She announced; her voice velvety and enticing, yet heaving hefty ardour in her words.

"I love you too, Zel." His charming response was enough for her to brush her lips onto his once again, only adjacent to the reflection of the butterflies pecking behind them.


End file.
